Son Like Father (Continuation)
by YellowAngela
Summary: Started by extremists. I volunteered to finish it for her. Caesar has a son who does not see the value of family... sort of like Caesar when he was a kid. Can Caesar and Rex change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Since extremists didn't want to continue with this story, I asked for permission to finish it. The beginning has been edited a little and then it just veers off into my weird imagination. I hope you like it.**

**Caesar's POV**

Every time I try to tell him, something stops me. I don't want to surprise him but he needs to know it, I told myself.

"Caesar, are you there or are you lost again?" Rex asked.

"No, I'm fine, Rex. Can I tell you something important?" I asked.

"Sure you can, but nothing about any inventions." Rex said.

We were in my lab and I was alone with him. I was desparate to tell him.

"You see, Rex, I'm already… already married." I at last told him.

"Right, and so am I." Rex said grinning.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course not! Who are you fooling? You can be a great scientist but not a family guy." Rex told me.

"Hey, I am married. It was pretty good. We had a son." I hesitatingly told him.

"Hahaha, oh my gosh, Caesar! You are so funny. You like seriously… you have a son?" He laughed.

"But I do have a son. My wife and I got separated before the nanite event. Now she is dead so our son is gonna stay with me… I mean us." I explained to him.

"Come on Caesar, enough jokes for one day." He again teased me. He turned to leave.

I just stood there silently. Am I really not a family guy? I got the news from my communicator that the plane bringing my son had landed. I hoped he would be happy to see me. I wanted Rex to be with me as well because he is his uncle. I felt weird when asking White Knight about my son. He also didn't believe me. I cleared my mind because I'm sure my son would be feeling quite confused right now surrounded by men in white with guns. It could easily freak a person out.

I ran to Rex's room. I didn't want to meet Jonson alone. Rex knows how to deal with teenagers. I opened his door, grabbed his arm, and rushed him to the hanger.

"What is happening? Is there an attack?" Rex asked nervously.

"No, I'm going to meet my son and I need you."

"Caesar, are you starting that joke again? I think I should meet this imaginary son of yours." He said.

I held my breath as soon as I neared the room. I haven't seen him since he was a little kid. I opened the door slowly. There he was, almost 13 years old. He had black hair and his eyes were beautiful just like his mother's. He stood up at once when he saw me. Surely, it was awkward for both of us not knowing what to say or do. I think Rex still didn't believe me about the son thing because he went up to the boy and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Rex and this is Caesar… and you are?"

"I'm Jonson. Caesar's my dad. Didn't he tell you?" He said.

"Are both of you trying to make a fool of me?" Rex asked hands folded.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm his son." Jonson said while looking at me.

I showed Rex the DNA report of mine and Jonson' , he finally believed me.

"Rex, he needs to stay in your room. His is not ready yet." I told Rex.

"Or is it White Knight's plan to punish me for the disturbance I caused yesterday? I already have to share it with a monkey." Rex complained.

"Don't exaggerate. You are not going to stay with him forever… just a few weeks." I told him.

"Sure, whatever." He said as he made his way to his room.

It's going to be a long week, I said to myself. I headed to Rex's room.

0o0

It has been two days since Jonson got here. He stays in Rex's room and never comes out. First I thought he was sick but Rex said he wasn't. He's always there on his laptop all day. I thought he would spend some time with me but alas he didn't. I tried to lose myself in my work, but couldn't. Maybe I should go to his room and check on him. So I went to his room. He was sitting on the bed. He was holding his laptop.

As soon as he saw me he smiled and asked, "Hey dad, why'd you come here?"

"I was wondering why I haven't seen you in the past 2 days. I thought you were sick so I came to check on you." I said.

Jonson looked at me like I had told him bad news. "Really? It's been 2 days since I've been here? Wooh… well, don't worry. I'm fine." He smiled and went back to his laptop. I left the room after that. I was sad because it's been two days and he didn't think I was important enough to be with. I remember when I was his age, I also kept myself busy. Then someone would come and try to get me to stop working. I never understood why dad would want me to come to the table for dinner. I thought he was trying to mess up my research. That's why I didn't say anything to Jonson. I didn't want him to feel the same way.

I was walking down the hall when I saw Rex with Dr. Holiday. I always wondered how Rex could love these Providence people who he thought of as family rather than friends.

When he saw me coming he came running to me. "Hey bro, how did the talk with your son go?" He asked.

"It was fine." I said and then continued to walk. I was in no mood to talk. I was disappointed with how the talk went. I went to my room and laid on the bed. I still had some research to complete but didn't feel like it so I went to sleep.

**Rex POV**

Caesar was acting strange and his son even stranger. He never comes out of his room and just keeps himself near the laptop. Sometimes when I wake up He would be sleeping holding his laptop. I have no idea what was so special about the laptop. He is a teenager but he didn't act like one. Maybe Caesar was sad because of his son. But didn't he do the same thing to us? I planned on making them go out together so they could get to know each other and I could get a pizza as well, I smirked.

"What are you so happy about?" Six asked. I didn't realize he was standing near me.

"I'm happy because I'm a genius." I replied.

Six raised an eyebrow. I quickly left for Caesar's room. He was sleeping but I didn't care. I woke him up anyway.

"What is it? I'm sleeping. Go away." He said in his sleep.

I took no notice and jumped on him. "The world is awake and you should be too. Now let's go outside."

"Go by yourself." He said.

"Don't you want to spend time with your son?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and got up. We went to my room to get Jonson. He was on his laptop as usual. At first he didn't want to go but we convinced him to come with us.

**Caesar's POV**

Jonson brought his laptop with him as we drove to town. He wasn't talking to us. Instead he was on his smart phone reading something.

"So, Jonson, " I tried to start a conversation. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Where would you like to go eat?"

"I don't know."

"What foods do you like?"

"Burgers."

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Work on my laptop."

"What do you work on?"

"Nothing."

This conversation was getting no where. I looked at Rex. He winked at me.

"Hey Jon, have you seen the latest Summo Slammers movie."

"No."

"Want to go see it today?"

"No."

"What teenage boy doesn't like Summo Slammers?"

"I don't."

"What do you like?"

"A Beautiful Mind."

"Figures." Rex grumbled. He tried again. "You know the Trendbenders are playing next week in town. We should go see it."

"I don't know who they are."

"Are you kidding? They are only the hottest band out there right now!"

Jonson shrugged.

"Then what music do you listen to?"

"Minimal music."

"Is that like one note or something?"

"No, the prominent features of minimal music include consonant harmony, steady beat, gradual transformation, and often has reiteration of musical phrases."

"Uhhh, ok…" Rex looked confused. At least it's the longest he's ever spoken to either of us. "Do you like to play video games?" Rex tried again.

"No, but I like to design them."

"Really?" I may finally be able to connect with him after all. "I'm making a remote jump jet. I was looking for someone to help me design the controls for it. You could help me."

For once Jonson perked up. "How many turbines does it have?"

"Two."

"That should be easy." Jonson said confidently. Rex and I smiled at each other. We finally had a way to connect.

After a quick lunch at burger shack, I showed Jonson my lab.

He looked around in wonder. "This is where you work?" He asked.

"Yup, I research nanites and create things whenever inspiration strikes me.

"Cool."

He said cool! I was excited to get working with him.

Rex stood around. "This is wrong." He muttered under his breath. "Teenagers should be outside playing ball or going to the mall."

I shot him a look to tell him to be quiet. I was finally bonding with my son.

"You can work on this computer." I pointed out a consol to Jonson.

"If it's all the same to you, dad, I'd rather work on my laptop."

I blinked at him. "Uh sure. Whatever you're comfortable with."

Jonson looked at my data and then began typing furiously on his laptop. Rex got bored after awhile and left. I was alone with my son.

"So Jonson, do you need any clarification?" I looked over at him.

"No, I'm good."

There was silence punctuated with the clacking of the keyboard.

"Hey, dad?" Jonson said.

"Yes?" I jumped excited that he actually spoke to me without me saying anything.

"Can you pass me that file?" He asked.

"Oh sure." I was disappointed that it wasn't more.

There was silence again except for the keyboard. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jonson, " I said firmly.

He looked up, "Yeah?"

I paused, gathered my courage and said, "What have you been doing since I was gone?"

Jonson didn't answer at first. I was afraid he was going to run away or yell at me. But he just kept typing and answered, "Nothing."

I was tired of that answer. "What do you mean nothing? You just sat around while the nanite event happened and twiddled your thumb."

"No, I was on my laptop." He answered not stopping.

"Doing what?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Nothing."

I almost lost my cool then. What is it about teenagers that can drive you off the wall? I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths. I decided to stop asking questions and start doing work.

0o0

If I was hoping that we would bond over working, I was disappointed. Jonson never spoke to me other than asking me for some information. I tried asking him questions but he always answered with _nothing_. I walked to my room tired both physically and mentally. I lay down again. I thought I would fall asleep immediately but after half an hour I was still staring at the ceiling. How can I make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes I did? How do I show him how important family is? For the first time in my life I didn't know what to do. Maybe Rex could help, he's a teenager.

**Rex's POV**

I watched Jonson come into the room. Instead of going to sleep he opened his laptop and started staring at it.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Hey, that's teenage speak for something." I looked at him.

He didn't answer. I got up from my bed and plopped myself down next to him. "Watcha doing?"

He immediately shut the top and glared at me.

"What? You doing anything illegal?" I joked.

"I told you it's nothing." He edged away from me.

"Come on. You can tell me. I'm your uncle." I said. "Maybe we can do whatever you're doing together."

"I don't think so." He said.

"Why? " I challenged him.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He suddenly changed subjects. I saw him walk to the bathroom with his laptop.

Seriously, what was in that thing? As I went back to my bed a plan came to me. I'm such a genius.

"Bobo?" I whispered to my other roommate.

Bobo pushed his fez off his face and looked at me from his hammock. "Yeah chief?"

"Shhhh," I shushed him. "Listen." I beckoned him to come closer. "When Jonson's asleep I want you to take his laptop and bring it to me."

"Sure chief, but what's in it for me?" He asked.

"Pizza and soda." I answered.

"Deal." He said grinning. He climbed back into the hammock.

I pretended to go to sleep. I watched Jonson come out of the bathroom and go to bed. Before lying down he put the laptop next to his side. I never noticed that he slept with it before. This could be harder than I thought.

After waiting a while I heard Jonson's breathe even out. Bobo had his fez over his face again. He's a very good pretend sleeper because I thought he fell asleep. I was about to get him but he pushed his hat up and got up. Then with his feet he held onto his hammock and he hung upside down. He softly pulled the covers down from Jonson. He lifted his arm up and pulled the laptop out. Bobo then swung and dropped the laptop onto my stomach.

"Oooofff," I grunted when it landed onto my stomach. Bobo grinned and crawled back into his hammock.

I quickly opened the laptop. It was password protected. Of course, it would be. I touched the screen with my finger and concentrated. There was a blue spark.

In a few seconds I was in. I looked through his files. There were a few games on it. Some I knew; some I never heard of. But they were all role playing games.

Then I noticed a file. It was labeled "MOM". I clicked on it.

Suddenly the computer went black. A single red line appeared across the screen.

"Hello, son. What do you need?" I quickly slam the laptop down. I glanced furtively at Jonson who stirred but did not wake. I quickly ran outside. I opened the laptop again.

"That wasn't very nice, son…. Wait you are not Jonson. Initiating intruder sequence." The voice said. The computer locked up and I got the worst electric shock.

"Owww!" I cried as I dropped the laptop. Instead of crash onto the floor, four tentacles came out of the four corners and scampered away.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." I was starting to freak out. I pressed my cell phone. "Caesar? I think we have a problem." I said when he picked up. I ran after the laptop.

"Rex, do you know what time it is?" Caesar said irritably.

"Caesar, you need to get here now!" I skidded down the hall trying to follow the running laptop.

"Rex, where's here?" I could hear him yawn.

"I don't know? Just follow my biometrics or something." I really didn't know where I was. Providence was so big and labyrinth-like. "This is important. It has to do with Jonson."

With Johnson's name, Caesar seemed to wake up. "On my way."

"Finally, " I muttered as I rounded the corner. "Uh-oh. Where did it go?"

**Caesar's POV**

I had finally fallen asleep when I was awaken by my phone. I checked the number. It was Rex.

"Rex, do you know what time it is?" I asked annoyed.

"Caesar, you need to get here now!" I heard him panting on the other end.

"Rex, where's here?" I yawned. Honestly, did he think I was a mind reader?

"I don't know? Just follow my biometrics or something. This is important. It has to do with Jonson." I could hear the squeak of someone sliding on a tiles floor.

With my son's name, I immediately snapped to. "On my way." I gritted my teeth.

I had no idea what was going on but if it had to do with Jonson I need to know. I grabbed a tracker from the drawer and turned it on. A blip appeared on the screen and I ran toward the coordinates. This would be easier if it wasn't moving so much. I zag-zagged through the halls. I was staring so intently at the screen that I ran into Rex.

"Oooofff!" We both said as we crashed to the floor. I got up first and glared at my little brother. "So what's this about mijo."

"Jonson's laptop grew legs and ran." Rex huffed.

I blinked at him not sure I heard right. "Say what?"

"I said, your son's laptop grew legs and ran!" I saw Rex stop and think about what he just said." Okay, I know that sounds crazy. But it's true!"

"Rex, laptops don't grow limbs and become mobile."

"Well, this did and I lost it down this hall. Do you know what White Knight would say if he finds out some crazy machine-thingy is running around his base?" Rex was starting to sound hysterical.

"Good point." I remembered how annoyed White Knight was when I asked about letting Jonson stay. He finally relented when I reminded him that I would have to leave Providence if Jonson could not be with me. "If you can tell me what happened maybe we can figure out where it went."

I listened as Rex told me what he did and what he found. I frowned. "You know that sounds like a program based on ZAG-RS."

"What?" Rex yelled.

"Shhh, you want to wake everyone?" I shushed him.

"You mean we have another killer program running around?" Rex hissed.

"No, both my wife and I were very busy so it's possible that she adapted my ZAG-RS program to take care of Jonson when we were not around." I said thoughtfully. "That's probably why Jonson doesn't seem to miss his own mother or me." The it hit me. A computer program is raising my son. I made up my mind then and there that I needed to be a better father. "Come on Rex. We need to find that laptop."

"You let a computer program raise your son?" Rex accused me.

I hung my head. "Rex, I was wrong to neglect Jonson. I thought I was doing it for the greater good. But I know I'm wrong now. Please help me find the laptop and help me show Jonson why family is so important."

Rex put his arm around me."That's the first smart thing you said all day. Well, the first smart thing you said that I understood."

I grinned at my brother.

"Dad! Uncle Rex! Where's my laptop?" An angry voice came from behind us.

We spun around and Jonson in his pajamas was glaring at us.

**So what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had the last part mostly done but I had to go to my son's 5****th**** grade graduation and then I had to attend my school's graduation. Anyway, got busy. Hope you like this. Don't own anything not even this story.**

**Rex's POV**

Jonson stood with his fists balled up glaring at us.

"Well, Jonson it's like this... "Caesar began.

"Did you know your laptop thinks it's your mom?" I interrupted my brother. I looked at my nephew. Is everyone in my family cracked in the head?

Jonson scowled at us. "I created that program from dad's prototype ZAG-RS. I needed someone who won't be too busy for me."

"You did that?" I was shocked.

Caesar looked guilty. "Jonson, I'm sorry mom and I weren't there for you. But that's going to change now. I promise I'll be here for you from now on."

"Well it's too late for that. I don't need you." Jonson said haughtily.

" Uh actually you do. He pays your bills. "I reminded Jonson.

Jonson looked stump for a second. Just as he was about to say something the alarm went off.

A mechanical female voice announced, " Security breech in sector 7. Repeat security breech. All personal report." Then the voice slowed down and got all distorted. Creepy really.

"I was afraid of this. The laptop patched itself into the base and is trying to take over." Caesar said.

I groaned. "Why do all your inventions want to take over?"

"This isn't my invention." Caesar protested.

"It's your prototype!" I exclaimed.

"I have to get my laptop back!" Jonson yelled.

"Listen Jonson, your laptop might have gone rogue in which case we would need to neutralize it." Caesar gently told his son.

"It's not evil. It's probably just looking for me. I'm coming along." Johnson looked at Caesar stubbornly.

"Just like your mother." Caesar sighed. "Very well. But the second it gets dangerous you go back to your room."

"Which is really my room." I reminded them.

"Fine." Jonson said with a pout.

"Ok, where do we start?" I asked.

"Well if you were trying to take over the base where would you go?" Caesar asked looking up.

"I'd go to the back mainframe where I wouldn't be detected yet have access to all the servers." Jonson answered.

"Of course, let's go!" Caesar approved.

I rolled my eyes. They were so much alike which is to say they were both outta their minds. But I didn't have time to think about that right now. I just followed them.

Caesar and Jonson led the way to the back mainframe. They weren't speaking to each other. I wished there was a way I could get them to talk to each other. I mean really talk. I find that when people keep things bottled in it gets worse. Anyway, we finally got to the room that contained the mainframe. Caesar went to enter the code to open the door. It did not open. The thing locked us out! Caesar banged his hand against the consol in frustration.

I stepped up and put my hand on the panel. Blue lines streaked across it. The door slid open.

Jonson's eyes were opened wide. "How'd you do that?"

"It's a gift." I said smugly.

"I'll explain about your uncle later." Caesar told his son. "But first let's see if we can find your laptop before it causes any trouble."

"I told you it's not evil." Jonson snapped.

Suddenly lasers popped out of the ceiling and began shooting. I made my block party to protect us. "Oh yeah? Did anyone tell the laptop that?" I growled as my block party absorbed the laser fire.

"We must have triggered the security system." Caesar said as he pulled Jonson behind some equipment.

"Well, duh!" I said. "Make it stop!"

"Working on it." I heard my brother say.

"Work faster." I said as my block party started cracking.

"Rex, you can't rush these things. It's a delicate balance to…" Caesar droned on.

All of a sudden the guns stopped firing and lowered themselves.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

Jonson walked out from the back with a cord in his hands. "I pulled the plug."

"Well, if you want to do it the easy way." Caesar huffed.

"Look, I don't care. I just want to find the little bugger and get back to bed." I groaned.

"Good idea, Uncle Rex." Jonson said and then ran further into the room.

"Hey, not without me, young man." Caesar said sternly.

Watching Caesar be a father is disturbing.

**Caesar's POV**

I was worried about Jonson getting hurt. I couldn't believe he used my ZAG-RS program to become his surrogate parent. No wonder he doesn't need me. I felt hurt and guilty at the same time. Then again it was something I did when I was younger. When mami and papi were too busy I retreated into science. Studying and research became my parents. Sadly, I knew I had to win my son back.

As I watched him run off to find his laptop-mother, I had a bad feeling. So I chased after him. After speeding up to catch up with him, I collided with him when he stopped short. We fell to the ground in a heap of arms and legs.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I untangled myself from him.

Jonson didn't seem to hear me he was staring at something. I turned to see what he was looking at and almost cursed.

The lap top had hooked itself to the back mainframe. Its four arms were wrapped tightly around the machine while a fifth arm extending from the USB port plugged itself directly into the computer. Everything was glowing. The laptop's screen spun around to face us.

"Hello, Jonson. Are you well?" It asked my son.

My blood ran cold. The voice sounded exactly like my late wife. I guess I understood why Rex was upset when I used mami's voice for ZAG-RS.

"What are you doing?" Jonson asked the laptop.

"I am accessing data in order to better serve your needs." It said.

"That's not necessary." Jonson insisted.

"Sorry to contradict you, son. But since I am your guardian, I have final say as to what is necessary." I was beginning to hate that laptop.

"He's my son!" I corrected it. "And that is my equipment which is mine as well. So back off." I pulled out my new invention a magnetic impulse gun. I fired it but Jonson pushed my arm up and the beam hit the ceiling harmlessly.

"What was that for?" I looked at my son in surprise.

"Don't hurt her!" Jonson said.

"Are you serious?" Rex asked. "First of all we're not the ones trying to hack into the system."

"She's just confused. " Jonson replied.

"Doesn't seem confused to me." I muttered.

"You are upsetting Jonson. I have to insist that you leave." The laptop stated calmly.

A side door slip opened and two security droids entered. Their steel arms extended and grabbed me. It started squeezing me. I gasped.

"Hey, stop that! You're hurting him." I heard Jonson speak.

"You do not need him Jonson. I will take care of you. Besides he has upset you." The laptop replied.

"Well, now you're upsetting Jonson." Rex growled. I turned and saw he had formed his smack hands, as he called them, and was wrestling with the other droid. I'm glad someone else can point out the flawed logic of the program because I couldn't pull enough air in my lungs to form a response.

"I am your guardian. I will decide how to protect you." I am seriously going to smash that thing… if I survive this.

From the corner of my eye I saw Rex grab the droid, form his punk busters, and drop kick it to the wall. All right! Now we're getting somewhere. But instead of helping me Rex went after the laptop. Rex formed his fun chucks and was swinging one over his head. He let it go at the machine but one arm let go and knocked it away. Rex let the other go and the laptop managed to block that one as well.

Now usually I'd approve of Rex fighting the menace but right now I felt like my stomach was about exit my mouth. I tried to subtly get my brother's attention.

"Gwaaaghhh!" I squawked.

"Uncle Rex?" Jonson tried to get Rex's attention. "Uncle Rex! I'm pretty sure dad's not suppose to be that particular shade of blue."

"Arrrwk!" I agreed.

"Ooohhh. Sorry, bro." Rex turned his attention to me. His fun chucks became bad axes and he sliced through the droid's arms. I fell to the ground gasping for air.

Jonson ran to me. "You okay?" He helped me up.

"Jonson, do not worry about him. He will be terminated and we can be together." The laptop said.

"Shut up. He's my son. You'll get him over my dead body." I said.

"As you wish." More security droids poured into the room. Sometimes I wish I could remember to keep my mouth shut. I'll leave the witty comebacks to Rex.

"Caesar, you and Jonson figure out how to disable that thing. I'll hold off these tin cans." Rex formed his smack hands and began knocking down droids left and right.

I looked at my son who looked at me. We nodded.

"But don't hurt it." My son pleaded with me. I noticed the change in pronouns but decided not to comment.

"Jonson, I'll do everything in my power to make sure your laptop is okay. But if it is going to hurt you or the base I'll have to do whatever I can to stop it. Do you understand?"

My son made a sniffle, "Okay dad." I could see his eyes brim with tears.

"That's my boy." I ruffled his hair like I do Rex. Speaking of Rex he just flew through the air and made a dent in the wall.

"Rex, try not to damage anything in the room. There's millions of dollars of computers here." I said firmly.

**Rex's POV **

Was my brother serious? Here I was fighting non-stop droids and he doesn't want me to break anything? Uh, hello? What do you think I'm doing now? Sheesh, you'd think I was purposely trying to break his toys.

I watched as father and son talk. Their hands were moving and they seem to be working something out. I hope they come up with something fast because my builds are starting to get wobbly. One of the droids rammed into me. Stupid suicidal bucket of bolts. I flew back and dented the other wall. Plaster fell from the ceiling. I literally peeled myself off the wall.

"Oww, a little help here."I made my BFS and impaled several of the droids.

I looked over. To my horror several droids were approaching Caesar and Jonson.

"Look out!" I tried to get to them but metal tentacles wrapped around me. Shoot! I don't have time for this. I yanked on the tentacle. The droid who did not have a good footing came flying off its feet. I swung it around. I smashed the droids heading for my brother and nephew.

"New directive. Destroy the boy." The machine ordered the droids. All droids glowed blue and closed in on me. Great.

Meanwhile, I had lost sight of Jonson and Caesar. I hope they were working on a solution because I could only hold off so many…

Before I could finish that thought I found my face plastered on the floor. I quickly made my smack hands and punk busters.

"Hey, you rust buckets, let's play kick the can." Using my punk buster I knocked several of the droids into others. I grabbed one droid with my smack hands and rolled it down into the door where they were entering. "Strike!" I yelled as they fell over. But like Six always told me, 'don't get cocky kid'. Just then several droids dogpiled on top of me. Do droids even know how to dogpile? Well apparently these do and boy did it hurt. I used my smack hands and busted through. I looked around at all the broken droids. "Looks like I broke your friends." I said to the creepy laptop.

"If you want something done right..." Suddenly the whole room was filled with electricity. How on earth did it do that? More importantly, how do I make it stop?

"Syntax error. Does not compute. System error. Program shutting down..." The light on the laptop went off. Its arms slacked and it fell off the mainframe.

The shocks stopped. I could see smoke come off of me. I knew I was hot but this is ridiculous. I pushed myself off the floor.

Caesar and Jonson walked in. Jonson gingerly picked up the laptop. "I think most of the data on this is salvageable. But I have most of the information on back up drives."

"It was a good idea to back-feed corrupt files into your laptop while it was hooked up to the mainframe." Caesar said.

"Thanks dad." Jonson was actually smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you two are on good terms. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to pass out now."I collapsed.

0o0

On Friday we sat down to our weekly family dinner. Bobo made meatloaf. I watched as Caesar and Jonson talk about their latest project. It was nice to see them bond. I looked at Six. I wonder if maybe we could have that kind of relationship.

"Hey Six, what did you think of training today?" I asked my mentor.

"You need to work on your timing. Your swing is still sloppy. You keep favoring your right side..." Six droned on.

Seriously, sorry I asked.

**The End.**


End file.
